Gallery:That Sinking Feeling
Baljeet wants to impress his childhood friend, Mishti, from India, so he enlists Phineas and Ferb to help woo her. However, none of their over-the-top romantic gestures impress her, as she likes Baljeet for who he really is. Meanwhile, Perry must stop the sleep deprived Dr. Doofenshmirtz from moving the Danville Lighthouse to the other side of town so that he isn't bothered by all the ships. Read the full summary... Baljeet needs help File:The ship in the backyard.jpg|"Now this is a ship." File:MishtiBaljeetFlashback.png|Baljeet and Mishti playing soccer in the flashback. File:MishtiBaljeetFlashback2.png|They're so competitive.... File:MishtiBaljeetFlashback3.png|..but they do get along. File:Mishti.png|"Hi, Baljeet." Mrs.Patel.png Inviting Mishti Baljeet inviting Mishti.jpg|Baljeet invites Mishti on the cruise. Baljeet and Mishti on deck.jpg|"For your safety, Mishti, I invite you to hold onto the rail." Phineas Whatcha Doin.JPG What is Phineas doing.JPG Phineas invites Isabella.JPG You want me to come on a romantic cruise with you?.jpg|Isabella's reaction to Phineas inviting her on the cruise. The cruse will be fun.JPG Isabella thinks for a moment.JPG Isabella OK.JPG Firesides squealing.JPG "Boat of Romance" Mishti in BOR.JPG Baljeet in BOR.JPG Buford in BOR.JPG It's not on the breeze.JPG It's not in the trees.JPG It's not in your hair.JPG hair in a woman's face.JPG with your board of romance crew.JPG Isabella Your Cruise Director.png|Isabella as the cruse director. Beverage Consultant Ferb.JPG|Ferb is the beverage consultant. Our Captain Phineas That Sinking Feeling.jpg|"Phineas: Your Captain" Buford enters the cabin.JPG MishtiFlying-CloseUp.JPG Mishti Flying.jpg|Mishti and Baljeet attempting to mimic the "I'm flying" scene from Titanic. Isabella on deck File:Phineas and Isabella on boat.jpg|Phineas and Isabella watching the sunset. Isabella & Phineas.jpg you think THIS is romantic.JPG Isa and Phin on cruse.JPG What else Phineas has in mind.JPG Isabella says yes.JPG|Isabella follows Phineas into the room with the dinner. phineas shows table.JPG|Phineas shows Mishti and Baljeet's table. File:Candlelit dining room.jpg|The ship's candlelit dining room. Oh, Phineas!.JPG|Isabella believes the dinner is for her and Phineas... isabella about to approach table.JPG|...but Phineas tells Ferb to show Mishti and Baljeet to the table. isabella stops.jpg|Isabella stops to learn that the candlelit dinner isn't for her and Phineas. File:Here is our table.jpg|Ferb shows Baljeet and Mishti to their table. phineas asks for music.JPG|"Cue music! Classical music, very romantic." band around table.JPG|The classical band. Phineas asks for rose petals.JPG|"Cue rose petals!" File:Cue the rose petals.jpg|"Cue the flower petals!" (Also, note that Ferb's wearing a different tux than in the previous shot.) rose petels cover table.JPG|The rose petals cover the table. phineas asks for cupid.JPG|"Cue...pid!" i'm wearing a diaper.jpg|"Hey everyone, I'm wearing a diaper." File:Less and less amused.jpg|"So, do I know romance or what?" isabella-sullen what.JPG|"What." oblivious to what Isabella said.JPG|"I said, do I know romance or-" i heard you.JPG|"I heard you." File:Buford playing Cupid.jpg|"Did somebody say 'music'?" Romance after all Phineas Checks List.jpg|Phineas goes over the list. File:That ought to do it.jpg|"Hmm. That oughta do it." File:Climbing up to the stern.jpg|"Is this romance or what?" Fun Preservers.PNG|Fun preservers revealed. Phineas offers Isabella a ride.jpg|Phineas lets Isabella sit with him in his "fun preserver." File:Isabella's ears- That sinking Feeling.JPG|Sliding down the water slide. File:Riding the fun preserver.jpg|Phineas and Isabella riding down the water slide. File:Back on land.jpg|"Hey, this romance stuff was fun. We should do it more often." Isabella say yes yes we should.jpg|"Yes. Yes we should." File:Baljeet and Mishti staring at the sunset.png|Baljeet and Mishti watching the sunset. File:Candace wants romance, too.jpg|"Do you think you could do that for me and Jeremy?" File:Jeremy talking with Candace in the backyard.jpg|"How about we just go for a Slushy Burger?" Agent P's mission Playing Rock Band.jpg|Major Monogram and Carl playing Rock Band. Sinking feeling perry.jpg|Agent P trapped in a rope Showing off his model of Danville.jpg|"You like my scale model?" Model of Danville is ruined.jpg|"Aw man, I worked all weekend on that!" To return to the " " episode summary, click here. That Sinking Feeling